A need exists for a remotely operable battery powered portable motorized racking tool that can magnetically secure to metal around an insulated case circuit breaker or the like.
A further need exists for a racking tool that can be used with switch gear housings for circuit breakers without requiring attachment to a wall outlet.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.